Shred and Avenge
by Shower Bubbles
Summary: "Have you ever had your heart broken. . . ? My heart wasn't broken directly. It was because my brother's was broken." After Ed's fallen to pieces, Al's there to save him. But . . . Is Al really all there? Former Ed/Roy. Minor Elricest.


**A/N:** Quick one-shot for FMA. I've never written anything like this so it was really fun! Please enjoy and drop a line if you can. Thank you!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nope. Not mine. The plot is though :P

**Shred and Avenge**

Have you ever had your heart broken? Maliciously ripped to shreds, devoured with no mercy?

I have.

You know what? It sucks. It hurts.

_I hate it._

But for it to make sense, I must explain properly. My heart wasn't broken directly. It was because my brother's was broken. You've heard of my older brother, Edward Elric. He's the famous Fullmetal Alchemist.

Edward . . .

So full of vivaciousness, life. Strong and obstinate- Edward.

He's the strongest person I know. Remarkably optimistic, despite what we've been through. He always keeps looking for the sun in the darkest of nights, grasping for whatever rays may or may not shine. He's by no means perfect, but that's what makes him my perfection.

That's my brother.

Let me revise, that's what my brother was.

Nowadays, Edward is a shell, a former, distant memory of the person he once was. I know he isn't totally gone. The true Edward is hidden somewhere deep inside himself. But that fact doesn't make the truth any less horrific. It just makes it hurt more.

And so my anger, my rage, _my wrath_ arises.

It's that colonel's entire fault. Brother always said he was a bastard. Or, he did, before he fell in love with the goddamned bastard.

That's right. My brother, the Fullmetal Alchemist, fell in love with Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

This all happened after my body was returned to me. After Edward nearly paid the ultimate price for me. Those last few months before I was returned for normal were horrendous.

My armor had been turned into the Philosopher's Stone. Ed was scared of using it, scared that my soul would be lost in the transmutation. Unfortunately the homunculus didn't give us much of a choice as to what we could do.

In a split second decision, Edward combined the stone with all of the homunculus and Dante. The gate appeared, in all its horrific glory, its huge doors creaking ever so slowly open. The baby hands grasped in the space for anything and found purchase on my armor combined with the other beings. In exchange, my body was returned from beyond the gate. Miraculously, my soul wasn't taken.

Edward was left with his metal limbs, but he didn't care. It was a miracle in his opinion that my body had returned, that I was all there. He said that as long as he had me back he was the happiest he could ever be. And I believed him.

And then the Colonel stepped in.

He swept Edward off his feet, with his false promises and sweet nothings. He was there in a way no one had ever been before- besides me, of course. I thought it was fine. The smile on Ed's face, the happiness he felt was worth any jealous feelings I might've had.

And things were fine. Edward was happy. I was happy. And by all accounts, so was everyone else.

Apparently the Colonel was not.

I remember that night too well, the haunted look in Ed's eyes as he slowly let himself in our apartment, the slow, delicate steps he took. Something had broken. His hair was a mess, his skin marred with scratches and bites. He looked . . . lost. He collapsed into the sofa as soon as he saw me. I ran over and he clutched my jacket sleeve.

Later, when I was washing his clothes, I found the blood in his trousers.

And that's when everything went to hell.

The military did nothing. They covered the whole scandal up and gave Brother and I a massive pension. We could never want for nothing, was the way the counsel put it.

But I did lust for something I couldn't have. I lusted for the return of my brother. I suppose the counsel hadn't accounted for that.

My beautiful brother was gone. In his stead was a ghost with dull, yellow eyes. His heart is broken, and so is mine. My brother is a ghost.

Brother won't speak to anyone nowadays, except for our pet dog- a cocker spaniel named Merry. Sometimes, I'll be lucky enough to have a few words passed my way, but for the most part Merry is Brother's only confidant. Merry is a patient listener and understands the things brother speaks about better than anyone.

Today is one of brother's better days. He's sitting in a chair by the window, watching people on the sidewalk as they go about their daily business in Central. Merry sits contently in his lap.

"Brother," I say.

He looks over at me, his ever blank look present.

"I'm going out for a bit. If you need anything go knock on Gracia's apartment door. Do you remember where that is?"

Edward thinks for a bit and nods slowly. We're living in the same buildings as Hugh's family. Occasionally Edward will play with Elicia. I'll talk with Gracia. Sometimes I feel as if I'm raising a child as well. She often has advice for me. Gracia also assures me that Hughes would never stand for the injustice done against Brother and I, despite his brother-like relationship with the Colonel.

"Bye, Brother," I give him a quick hug, "I love you."

And with that I leave the apartment.

XOXOXOX

The place I'm looking for isn't hard to find. It's a townhouse on one of the better streets of Central. The neighborhood is rich looking with its perfectly manicured lawns and shiny automobiles parked in front. I hear laughter from happy families.

_I hate it. _

And that's why I'm going to do this.

Stealthily, I make my way to my target's house. I would be an idiot if I use the front door. I'm doing things brother's way this time.

I open a window silently and pull myself through. I jump through and land like a cat on all fours. This house is quiet. I hear no voices. The audible click of a clock pervades the house.

_Tick-tock_

The clock reminds me of how little time I have. I have to work quickly. I move silently within the rooms of the house, blatantly ignoring the finery and grandeur.

There! I see him, the bastard.

He's sitting calmly in what appears to be his study, contemplating a glass half-full of brandy. Soft music plays through a radio. Looks like life is treating him well.

But not for long.

Stepping in the study, I shut the door behind me and, using alchemy, turn the lights out permanently.

As expected, he jumps up instantly all while jamming a glove on his right hand.

"Who's there?" he barks.

_Tick-tock_

I giggle madly. This is going to be fun. He turns wildly in circles, trying to find me. He can't use his alchemy for fear of burning down his house.

"It's me," I whisper. I clap my hands, something nifty I picked up on my adventures through the gate, and a crude cage forms around the colonel. He roars at me, his unknown assailant, to release him.

I laugh again as I form a spear a slash it through his arm. He screams, music to my ears. I clap my hands again and a candle forms from the mess of flesh and blood. I crouch down to his eye level.

_Tick-tock_

"Light it!" I order. Weakly, he complies, snaps his fingers and the wick is aflame. I hold the candle close to my face, my bangs almost in the flame.

"Alphonse!" moans the Colonel, "What are you doing?"

Another child-like peal of laughter escapes my lips and the Colonel stares at me in horror.

"I'm getting revenge for brother!" I say happily while clapping my hands. Its times like these that make me wonder if I'm truly all here . . . Did I truly lose nothing from the gate? It is of now matter.

Screams fill the air.

_Tick-tock_

XOXOXO

Hours later I leave the townhouse. All is quiet now. The moon and stars shine brightly over this wretched city. My normally pristine clothes are ruined with blood. In my hand I clutch a present for Brother.

I stick the key in our apartment door and open it. Edward is waiting for me, as always. He opens his mouth but I shush him.

"I have a surprise for you, Brother!" I say happily. A curious light enters Brother's eyes, a spark of gold entering the dull yellow. He grabs at my blood soaked clothes as if asking _'what?'_

I kiss my beloved brother's soft cheek.

"Put out your hand"

Edward does so obediently.

In it, I drop a white glove decorated with a transmutation array and . . . blood. It's unmistakably the Colonel's.

He gasps.

"It's all right, Brother," I say, "He can never get you again. I'm here for you. Merry and I are always here for you. The bastard will never hurt you again."

Brother's gasping for breath. A light enters his eyes, stronger than it's ever been. Tears pour forth from him.

"Al," he rasps, "Thank you, my brother. I love you."

I smile and hug him, "I love you too, big brother."

Things will be fine. I know they will. I kiss him softly, even as I hear sirens wail through the night. The MPs will never catch me.

Brother clings tightly to me, "What did you to him?"

I giggle, "He's not dead, if that's what you're asking."

Brother cocks his head curiously and I cannot help but capture his perfect lips once more. I swing my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He is my brother. No one else's. And I'm never letting go.

The white glove flutters from Brother's hand as he wraps his arms around my waist. We stay like this through the whole night.

The next morning I wake to Brother's arms wrapped around me and Merry snuggled between us. Brother is finally calm. A happy, peaceful look is upon his face. I struggle to break free of his arms. I need to start breakfast and the coffee.

Today's paper is very interesting. It's about the bastard colonel. The MPs arrived when a neighbor called in a fire. His town house was on fire. The billowing fire against the night sky was beautiful, if I remember correctly. According to the paper, the fire was more than easy to put out. However, the same cannot be said for the Colonel.

He is blind. I gouged his eyes out.

He is a cripple. I cut off his hands and feet.

He is broken- forever.

Brother has been avenged. He has returned from the depths of hell.

Life begins anew, just me, Brother, and Merry.

All is calm.

* * *

A/N: Sooo? Like? Dislike? Please let me know! Now to work on ASOSS . . .


End file.
